Love Was Thicker Than Water
by TNS and Twilight Author Girl
Summary: Brittany couldn't keep her feelings bundled up anymore. But could letting it all out at the worst possible time cost her the one guy she's ever really cared about? And what if Trevor's girlfriend finds out? Drama! THIS IS A TRITTANY FANFIC. ONE SHOT. TOLD FROM BRITTANY AND TREVOR'S POV'S. (I do ship Brittany & Trevor a lot but I am in no way hating on Trevor's real girlfriend)


**Brittany's POV**

I stood "backstage". The live taping that The Next Step was doing in Toronto for two days was the filming for the Internationals performance of Season 3. I was bouncing in my spot as we all waited to hear Frank call action so we could run through our dance. It was a group dance and the theme of it was a wedding. Trevor and I had the lead of the group and were the bride and groom. The others were like the wedding party. Trevor was standing beside me and I guess her sensed that I was tense,

"You look amazing," he said with a smile. I felt my cheeks get warm as I looked down at my dress. It was white, frilly, and fell to my knees, and I loved it. My hair was flipped to one side and was all curly and wavy. I also had fake eyelashes on, and my makeup had been done gorgeously. I looked back up at Trevor,

"Thank you," I said shyly. It was hard to look him in the eyes. I have to admit, after 3 years of working with him one the show, we had gotten really close, and I guess I have fallen for him. Hard. It was hard for me because he had a girlfriend. I looked back up at Trevor. He smiled and took my hand in his,

"You'll do fine," he added. I smiled and heard Frank call 'Action'. Then the audience screamed and the music began. Trevor took to the stage with a few flips and then everyone else took the stage as a couple. Finally it was my turn, so I slowly walked out and stood in front of Trevor. We danced slowly together as the pace of the music picked up and finally he pulled me into a dip at the hook of the song. Then we danced around to the music as he smiled at me and the fans screamed.

I danced the routine perfectly until the very end. Trevor spun me one last time, dipped me, pulled me up, and as the music faded, our faces were only inches apart. He was staring deep into my eyes and we were both heavily breathing. I couldn't stand it anymore. The next thing I knew, I pressed my lips to his as I gripped his shirt and kissed him. I heard the crowd 'ooh' and scream and then something in my head clicked. I pulled abruptly away from Trevor, briefly looking into his eyes, scared, before turning and running off the stage, embarrassed, and tears spilling from my eyes.

**Trevor's POV**

I stood still on stage, shocked, as Brit ran off the stage, and disappeared into the darkness of the wings. I was frozen in my place. Brit had kissed me at the end of the group dance and then ran off. That definitely wasn't part of the dance. The audience may not have known that, but me and everyone else sure did. What had just happened? My eyes darted from the wings, where Brit had run off, to the audience, then Isaac, and then back to the wings. I didn't care if we were in the middle of filming; I had to go after her. So I darted off the stage, rushing past Chloe, who was in the wings, looking thoroughly confused, and shocked, and out of the auditorium we were in. I ran all the way to the dressing room. It was the only place I knew Brit would be. She would have run out of the building. I pushed the dressing room door open, and found Brit, with her back to the door. She was leaning against the makeup table, and I could see in the mirror that she was crying and her eyes were shut tight. I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She opened her eyes and looked at me in the mirror,

"You ok?" I asked her. She didn't look me in the eyes; just nodded. I frowned, "Brit, I know you're lying to me. You… you kissed me and ran off stage. What's going on?" I added. She looked up at me and her eyes met mine in the reflection of the mirror. She looked scared, embarrassed, and confused. Finally she spoke,

"I'm sorry," she said, turning around and facing me. I grasped her arms so she wouldn't run away from me.

"I'm not mad at you Brit," told her with kind eyes and a gentle smile. She gazed up at me, confused, "I just want to know why you did it?" I asked. She sighed.

"I can't hide how I feel anymore, Trevor," she said. I stared at her, a bit confused.

"What are you talking about Brit?" I asked completely lost now. She scoffed and pulled herself from my arms, backing a few steps away from me in the process,

"Do…Do I have to spell it out for you?!" she asked, quite loudly, with a bunch of hand gestures, indicating that she was getting frustrated, "I like you Trevor! I really like you, ok?!" she said, still loud, putting emphasis on the 'really'. I stared at her, shocked,

"Brit, I didn't know you felt that way," I said, almost as an apology, as I stepped towards her. She huffed, and I gently pushed her hair back to its place.

"Well I do. And it was killing me, not being able to tell you. I just wanted…you." She said, still a bit upset.

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor was silent for a minute before speaking up,

"Brit, you're my best friend. And I'm glad you are. But this can't change anything between us. Not now, not here. It's just all really bad timing," he said, backing out of my personal space. I was shocked, and a bit angry that he would say that,

"Bad timing?!" I said, angry coming out, "I've been killing myself inside for three years Trevor, trying to figure all this out! I just openly told you that I love you, and you're gonna play it off as bad timing?!" I yelled at him, appalled. He stepped back,

"Brit, please-" he said but I cut him off,

"My name… is Brittany!" I snapped at him. He looked scared. Trevor had been the only person allowed to call me Brit, but now that was gone. He continued,

"Brittany… please, I care about you. I'm here for you, but it really is bad timing for us to talk about this," he said,

"And why's that?!" I snapped again,

"Because-" he said, but was cut off by another person,

"Maybe because his girlfriend happens to be in the same building," I female voice said in the doorway. I turned my head, as did Trevor. Darian….

**Trevor's POV**

I tensed up as my girlfriend walked in and stomped passed me and stared down at Brit, who was about five inches shorter than Darian. Brit looked down, scared.

"Darian please don't-" I tried to say but was cut off for yet a third time,

"Can it, Trevor!" Darian snapped at me. I was stunned. She turned back to Brit,

"So you're the one who's trying to take my boyfriend from me?" Darian asked, slyly, "Listen here, and listen well. Right now, you're feeling…all your feelings, out in the open! Why don't you do us all a favour, and stuff them back in! And while you're at it, why don't you just leave my boyfriend alone, and go crawl back to whatever shit hole of a dance studio you came out of!" Darian yelled at Brit.

"Darian!" I shouted at her, pulling her away from Brit. I stepped between her and Brit, "Get out!" I said stern and loudly to Darian, "I don't care if we're dating, you have no right to come in here and yell at my friend," I told her. She stared me down,

"And she has no right to tell you she loves you when we're dating," Darian growled at me. By now I had enough of her,

"Get out! Go home! And we will talk when I get back!" I said, pointing out the door. Darian was about to leave when the door opened and I glanced over her shoulder to see Brit running out with tears in her eyes again. Darian noticed and smiled,

"There, she's gone. Now we're alone," she said, leaning in to kiss me. I back away from her,

"No. You're alone, because we're through!" I said to her. She looked at me wide eyed,

"What? What did I do?" she asked. I was furious now. She actually thought she was innocent.

"Darian, get out! Get out now, or so help me god, I'll call the security and they'll drag you out," I said in an angry tone. She huffed and turned, leaving. I watched her go. I turned to look at the mirror and noticed that Brit's stuff was gone. She had left in the dress and bolted. Then Chloe, Frank, and several other people ran in.

"Trevor, where did Brittany go?! I just saw her run out of the building crying?" Chloe asked, frantic. I began to pull my costume off and change as I explained,

"I don't know where she went, but I have a feeling I might know where she is. I'm gonna go after her. You guys will just have to continue filming. There always tomorrow for Brit and me," I said, grabbing my stuff, "I'll talk to you later," I said and then rushed out.

I ran out to my car and whipped out my phone. I texted Brit and she wouldn't respond. I called her and was sent to voicemail. I had no idea where she really was. Suddenly a light bulb went off. Brit had given me her Wi-Fi hotspot password two weeks ago. If she hadn't changed it, I could trace her phone with an app I had. I quickly traced it and the location of her phone came up. I knew where she was and I was coming to get her. I sped off towards her whereabouts.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into my driveway. Brit thought she could outwit me. I hopped out of the car and rushed to my backyard, slowly unlatching the gate to the pool yard. I smiled to myself as my eyes came to land on Brit, standing on the diving board in her underwear.

**Brittany's POV**

I took a deep breath as I ran and dove into the cool water, head first. I plunged into the water, barely making a sound. I swam to the top and gasped for breath. I kicked to stay afloat in the deep end of Trevor's pool. After running out of the auditorium, I came here. Trevor had told me I could come and swim whenever I wanted. And this usually got my mind off of anything that was bothering me.

"You know, you could get more height it you push down as you spring off the board," a voice said for somewhere behind me and I screamed, turning in the water to face the voice. Trevor was standing in the gateway of the pool yard. He closed the gate and came to the edge of the pool. I was treading water in the middle of the deep end.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He laughed,

"I live here?" he said, and chuckled. I swam over to him, and looked up at him, holding onto the edge of the pool,

"You know what I meant," I said. I didn't really want to deal with his humour right now.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I backed away from the side, treading water again,

"Not really. I don't really appreciate it when people like your girlfriend yell at me and tell me to crawl back to whatever shit hole I came from," I said to him. He frowned and sighed,

"Ex-girlfriend," he said. I looked at him,

"What?' I asked,

"I broke up with her after you ran out. I'm not going to date someone who has the audacity to speak to me or any of my friends the way she just did," he explained. I swam back to the edge again, propping myself up, "And like I was saying before, it really was bad timing to talk about our feeling for each other, before. I only said that because I didn't want what just happened, to happen. I knew that after you kissed me, Darian, who was in the audience, would track one of us down. I didn't want her to catch us talking our how we felt, but it happened anyway," Trevor said. He crawled over onto the diving board and pulled me up next to him. I felt ashamed about what I had done and said to him.

"Trevor, I'm really sorry… about how I acted earlier. The kiss was uncalled for, and I had no right to spring something like that on you... Could we just, start over?" I asked. He took my hand in his.

"I'd like that," he said. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed to mine, and he pushed me onto my back, crawling onto of my as we continued to kiss. I felt the board bending under me but I didn't care. We continued to slowly kiss for several more seconds until Trevor pulled back and stared down at me, "I really like you too, Brittany," he said with a smile. I smiled to,

"Call me Brit," I said. He chuckled,

"Brit…" he echoed me, and our lips met again. My hands snaked up his chest as we made out for several more minutes. Finally I pulled away gasping for breath,

"This is ridiculous. We're making out on the diving board of your pool," I said, looking up at him. He grinned and sat back. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, and then scooped me up in his arms. I squealed, "Trevor!" I giggled, as he carried me out of the pool yard and into the house. He flopped down on the couch with me in his lap,

"Better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much, thank you," I said and we resumed our make out session….

I woke up on the couch, and it was dark outside. I sat up and realised that I was no longer in Trevor's lap. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I slowly sat up and realised I was still in my underwear. I glance around and noticed that Trevor had brought my bag inside. I grabbed it and threw on my sweats and realised I had left my shirt on the floor at the auditorium. I sighed and wrapped the towel around my shoulders and started to wander around the house. I eventually found myself in a large room that I guessed was Trevor's bedroom. I wandered in and started to riffle through the closet in search of a shirt.

**Trevor's POV**

I came back inside from covering the pool and noticed that Brit wasn't on the couch. I heard a noise coming from upstairs and slowly made my way up there. I followed the sound to my room and smiled as I found Brit searching through the closet. I snuck up behind her and she jumped as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kinda new she was looking for a top, so I reached up and pulled one of my hoodies of a hanger and gave it to her, without a word.

"Thanks," she said, pulling it over her head. Then she turned and looked at me, then looked down, as she tucked her bangs behind her ears.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked her. She looked like she had something on her mind. Brit walked over to my bed and sat down,

"What are we?" she asked. I walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking her hand,

"Us, Trevor?! What are we? Because after tonight we can't exactly be friends anymore. And I'm not gonna hide my feelings for you. I can't do that. I've done it for so long and now that they're out there I-" Brit babbled on, so I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers to shut her up for just a minute. She moaned and breathed out, relaxing all her muscles, and melting into the kiss. After I knew she was calm again, I pulled away from her slowly.

"I wanna be with you Brit," I told her, "And if you want to be with me, then I see no reason for you to be freaking out about all this," I added. She smiled, looking up at me.

"So we're together then?" she asked. I knew all she wanted was a solid 'yes' or 'no'. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips,

"Yes, Brit," I said. She smiled and hugged me tight. I rested my chin on her head as she buried her face in my shirt.

"How are we gone explain to Chloe and Frank about running out yesterday?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I already called Chloe and apologized for running our and told her we would explain everything tomorrow," I said. She nodded,

"Ok…" she said. Then she yawned.

"You should get to bed. You can sleep here tonight and I'll take you home in the morning to get what you need," I told her, as she crawled onto the bed. I jumped up next to her and she snuggled into my chest, and was out in mere minutes. I reached over and turned off the light. And gave her one last kiss before I fell into a deep sleep…


End file.
